kingdomheartsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Xion (Jefe)
frame|Xion base de transformacion Xion es una enemiga en el juego Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. La batalla toma lugar en varios mundos diferentes visitados durante los acontecimientos del juego. Sus múltiples formas le otorgan diferentes poderes en cada mundo. Estrategia General Cuando se trata de luchar contra Xion como jefe, las cosas se complican. En un intento por absorber a Roxas y volverse completa, para regresar a Sora con todos los recuerdos que le fueron robados, Xion se transforma en un monstruo con armadura que tiene la cara y el pelo de Sora resultando una serie de batallas. Todas sus formas (excepto la final) tienen un ataque que forma una barrera naranja alrededor de Xion que le cura mucha VT, y a su vez terriblemente dañina. Para impedir que se cure, golpéala cuando flota en el aire y asi cancelar su movimiento. thumb|left|La primera forma que adopta Xion Primera Forma, (País de Las Maravillas) La primera batalla toma lugar en el Cuarto Misterioso. En esta forma, Xion tiene alas grandes y coloridas, con la forma puntiaguda característica de los incorpóreos, y una gran espada naranja como se ve en la foto. Es bastante lenta y deja mucho tiempo para golpearla. Tiene dos tipos de ataques: 1. Hace un barrido con la espada que simplemente te aleja. Entonces despega y, ya en el aire, realiza una o más Estocada Veloz. Despues se eleva mucho para bajar finalmente al suelo. 2. Realiza un combo de tres golpes que NO debes bloquear porque sino te cargará con Estocada Veloz rompiéndote el bloqueo y haciéndote mucho daño. Por tanto, esquívalo. 3. Invoca un círculo blanco bajo tus pies hacias el cual te ves atraido. Salta e intenta alejarte, pues si no recibirás una carga bastante dañina. thumb|Segunda forma de Xion Segunda Forma, '(Ciudad de Halloween) En la segunda batalla Xion no tiene alas, ahora crece hasta tener el doble de tamaño que Roxas e invoca una gran espada que vagamente recuerda el llavero Calabaza decisiva o al brazo de El Experimento. Esta vez se desarrolla en las ruinas de la Mansión de Oogie Boogie. Aunque también es muy lenta, tiene mucha más VT. Ahora tiene tres tipos de ataque: 1. Flota en el aire y te apunta con la espada, con la que realizará Ragnarok. Planea hasta que desaparezcan todos los proyectiles, ya que son muchos, muy rápidos e inbloqueables. Sin embargo, no te alejes de ella o te lo hará repetidamente. 2.invoca un aero (de mucho mas rengo)que te atrae al piso mientras,ella carga un zantegzuken,esquivalo cuandi antes(nota:cuando ella acabe,usa la fuerza de drenaje de su ataque para ir hacia ella y golpearla rapidopidamente). 3. Igual que antes, realiza un combo de tres golpes (estocada,botex,estocada con mordida)que no debes bloquear. thumb|left|Tercera transformación de Xion gracias al dispositivo de Agrabah '''Tercera Forma '(Agrabah) La tercera batalla de Xion se desarrolla en la Sala de la Lámpara. Xion se transforma en una criatura de cuatro grandes brazos, decorados con elegancia, oro y diseños púrpuras y rojos. Tambien tiene grandes espadas en lugar de manos, recordando mucho a Kurt Zisa. Su cuerpo en sí es un poco mas grande que el anterior. Su estilo de lucha es mucho mas elegante y agil que en sus formas previas; incluyendo muchos saltos y volteretas que hacen dificil golpearla, además de que aumenta el alcance de sus ataques. Respecto al anterior combate, es mucho más fuerte pero tiene menos vida. Sus ataques son: 1. Combo de golpes(,blitz). 2. Salto y onda de choque, igual que las Armaduras (grandes, de arcilla, etc). 3. Otra vez el círculo atractor. Ten cuidado porque, debido al tamaño de sus espadas, para esquivarlo no te bastará con estar en el aire, sino en el aire y bien lejos. 4. Sus espadas brillan con un color amarillo y comienza Último Arcano. Es un combo muy largo y extremadamkbnjente dañino, por lo que huye lejos. Acaba tras el salto con giros horizontales, movimiento que usaba Kurt Zisa(nota: puesdes saltar detras de los peldaños para protejerte). thumb|Forma final de Xion, en la estación de Villa Crepúsculo 'Forma Final '(Villa Crepúsculo) La batalla final contra Xion ocurre en la torre del reloj de Villa Crepúsculo. Xion se transforma en un gigante titánico, casi tan alto como la torre del reloj. Su armadura ahora esta cubierta de pinchos. También tiene ahora dos especies de llaves espada iguales, rosas y plateadas con la punta con el símbolo de los incorpóreos. Tiene una enorme cantidad tanto de VT como de ataques. Fase I 1. Combo de tres espadazos horizontales que generan ondas expansivas. 2. Combo de tres espadazos, el último de ellos vertical, en el que las espadas brillan de color azul. 3. Se cruza de brazos y: a) de los pinchos que tiene en la cabeza salen unos láseres que dibujan una raya de luz en el centro del escenario. Dañan tanto los láseres como la raya(con poca VT,te jalan con un aero,sus espadas se llenaran de enegia azul y desparan un lazer al cielo luego reaparece ul aero(consejo:usa inmediatamente cura+). b) conjura "Gravedad", un esfera morada que te quitará la mitad de la VT que te quede, ya que es tipo Tierra. También puede invertirte los controles(con poca VT,aparecera un aero,clabara sus espadas y creara un serculo de luz amarillo dero un remolino de energia que destosara todo elejate lo mas que puedas volando). Fase II 1. Todos los ataques anteriores. 2. Invoca el mismo círculo de luz atractor de antes, seguido de una lluvia de rayos azules que caen, sobre todo, en el centro. Por tanto, planea para alejarte del círculo. Este ataque es el límite de Roxas Dual. Fase III 1. Generará el círculo atractor después de casi todos los ataques. 2. Realizará un límite en el que deberás alejarte del centro. He aquí el porqué: mientras cruza y levanta sus dos espadas hacia el cielo, aparecerá en el centro del escenario un círculo amarillo que irá aumentando su radio. De repente, lo delimitado por el círculo, que es todo el escenario salvo el borde, estallará en una erupción amarilla. Cuando la erupción se vaya haciendo más discontinua, signo de que va a acabar, te atraerá con el círculo blanco. Además, en la forma final el círculo atractor tiene una mayor duración que en el resto de los combates. Banda sonora Como cada enemigo final, en cada forma tiene una canción específica, a saber: '''1ª Forma: Shrouding Dark Cloud 2ª Forma: '''Vim and Vigor '''3ª Forma: '''Struggle Away / Fight for my Friends '''Forma Final: Xion Battle / Dirge of the Fourteen Video Categoría:Organización XIII Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Categoría:Guías de los Kingdom Hearts